


Ideas that can be adopted

by Karma_A3



Category: Multi-Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adoptable ideas, Angst, Fluff, Other, Tag me to the story please!, can be both, just ideas, mention of Bakugo needing to die for an idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma_A3/pseuds/Karma_A3
Summary: This idea is where I put angst & fluff ideas at that I don't think I could write myself.





	Ideas that can be adopted

Angst idea for BNHA that turns into Villain or Vigilante!Deku (can be quirkless or have one): Izuku & Bakugo are kids, like 8-maybe 10(or to where the series starts) and there's a villain attack, Bakugo tries to be a law-abiding citizen but the villain takes him and Deku is gonna be near him, but the major thing is that the villain kills Bakugo either direct or he dies at the hospital; Deku witnesses it all and stays beside Bakugo until someone pries them away-vowing to do the right thing now, even if it meant not going on the right route. The main point is All Might doesn't give him One For All & shits on his dream of being a hero, so he trains heavily, does try to get into UA, fails and goes back onto the promise, going to do the right things even if he's labeled as a villain/vigilante.


End file.
